The present invention relates generally to data communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to port failover in network switches and routers.
When a port fails in a network switch, the switch executes a failover process. In conventional failover processes, a processor, either within the switch or external to the switch, modifies forwarding tables in the switch. The forwarding tables are used by the switch to direct data from port to port. The failover process modifies the forwarding tables to redirect traffic away from the failed port to other ports in the switch.
One disadvantage of this approach is that modifying forwarding tables is a time-consuming process, especially in a large switch, because some or all of the information in one forwarding table is replicated across many forwarding tables, and/or because the forwarding tables are large. All of these forwarding tables must be modified. Until all of the forwarding tables are modified, data transmitted to the failed port either must be re-transmitted, or is lost.